A Man And His beautiful Monster
by BLaCkMOonSLavE
Summary: what happens when to unexpected stranger collied ones supposed to be there but he other ones supposed to be in another dimenson Yugi:DMG


Hi everyone this is my first fan fic so go easy on me I don't mind flames so if you feel that you need to write one please do anyway on with the story

Talking

' Thinking'

_Whispering_

_**Yami talking from puzzle**_

_**Yugi talking to yami in puzzle**_

**AGES**

Yuugi-15

Said girl-14

Joey-16

Tristan-16

Mea-16

A Man And His Monster Why is she dressed like that asked a man? 

_I think she's one of those anime freaks said a women, said obviously the mans girlfriend and a total bitch._

_Look at those clothes said a teenager._

_Never mind the clothes look at that rack said another._

_Why does she have too be a geek she's so hot said once again a teenager_

_As the mysterious girl walked down the street there were scattered words and insults between other people but some people weren't so polite._

Jeez takes a lot of nerve to wear something that reveling said a random girl.

Put some cloths on will you there are children here you sleazy whore

Ah I cant believe that you would dress so sleazy just to get a guy, slut said what appeared to be the cool girl in her school (wherever that is).

Now coming from a place were everyone was nice she had no idea what those words meant but she did know from the people's faces that they were angry and disgusted with her.

As the whispers increased and the glares got stronger her footsteps got faster until she was at a dead sprint tears stinging her eyes.

' Why are they looking at me like that all I want to do is be with him why do they have to look at me like that'?

(A/N: Now we all know that when people are running and crying they usually run into someone well not his time)

As she was running she rounded the bend and bumped into someone (A/N:Ah she **rounded a bend first see)**

On reflex the said person wrapped their arms around her waist she.

I'm sorry I wasn't…

No, no it's my fault I wasn't looking.

Thank you that's very nice of…. yuugi!

Uh yeah ahhhh…. What are you doing here?

What do you mean I came here to see you silly said the girl, slightly blushing from being held in his arms so close not regretting any minute of it.

But just as she thought that he withdrew his arms from around her and started to scratch the back of his head with the genuine anime smile.

For young yuugi this was a very awkward situation his face was turning so red from touching her that his face looked like a tomato but then his breath caught in his throat when he looked at her and he didn't breath so now his face was purple.

' How is she here she's not supposed to be but she looks so innocent and pretty Ah why am I thinking this yugi said.

It looks like my little yugi has hit puberty yami said. 

Shut up I thought you were a pharaoh shouldn't you be all grouchy…. Mind your own damn business said yugi.

Party pooper mumbled yami.

Yuugi, yuugi, hey yuugi said the girl while clicking her fingers in front of his face

Huh what oh sorry bought that just talking to yami said yuugi

Its alright really its is the girl said

Any way said yuugi what are you doing here

Well it was kind of boring there and I wanted to see you guys 'mostly you yuugi'

Wow thank I've never really had anyone want to come visit me except my couple of friends said yuugi looking down at her (A/N: yugi is as tall as his yami form now but not as big a Joey or Tristan or Mea)

Don't mention it I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends said the girl

You haven't meet them yet yuugi said

No remember I only met Joey she stated

Oh yeah well come on there all waiting for me at my house lets go yugi said

She didn't budge

Well come on its not far away said yuugi

But she didn't budge and now there were new tears threatening to fall

When yuugi s'all this he on instinct once again pulled her close

When he did this she also on instinct put her head in the crock of her neck and her hands around his neck and cried and yuugi didn't object he just let her

Hey come on soothed yuugi what's wrong

I don't know l was walking down the street and people kept whispering about me and calling me names and looking at me angrily like they were disgusted with me and it really hurt

Hey now its okay tell me what did they call you I'm sure it wasn't that bad said yuugi

Well I remember some lady said I dressed sleazy another said I was a whore and another said I was a slut… is that bad yuugi

Yes, yes it is in higher degrees than you know I am so sorry said a distressed yugi

Its ok it not your fault the girl said pulling closer enjoying the warmth his body gave off

This didn't go unnoticed by yuugi that was now 1000 shades of red but pulled her closer to also enjoying her warmth and also the sweat sent of lavender and vanilla.

When yuugi finally snapped back to his senses (cough 4 hours cough) he reluctantly pulled away

Well we better go the others are probably worried about me yugi said somewhat surprised by the lack of heat

Yeah we better go I want to meet your friends said the girl the disappointment evident in her voice and if you looked real close you could see her shiver.

After like 20 minutes

Everyone I'm home yelled yuugi

Yuugi were have you been we were worried Tea said

Tea he can breathe get off him he was gone for 20 minutes said Joey

Yeah Tea your going to kill our best friend said Tristan

' Yuugi has some nice friends I wonder if they'll become mine' the girl though to herself

Oh look yuugi brought home a girl screamed Tea

Tea please calm down your going to scare her away said yuugi

'Nothing will make me leave you yuugi' the girl thought

Ok now let me introduce you guys said yuugi

First off the blonde is Joey wheeler he likes to eat and be funny

Second the brunette girl is Tea she's over protective if you haven't already learned

Third is my friend Tristan he also likes to eat and is the fighter in the group he likes joeys sister

Fourth is my grandpa the one who taught Joey and me how to duel don't worry he's nice

The other three aren't here but ill tell you anyway

Fifth is Bakura he's quiet but fun and he also has a millennium item

Sixth is Seto Kiba he's the rival kind of person

And seventh is duke he rivals Tristan for Joey's sister's heart and he like to think highly of him self

I have other friends but you'll meet then later said an out of breath yuugi

Now guys I would like to introduce if you haven't already figured out who she is say hi to…

Dark magician Girl

So what did you think remember leave flames if you want to learn from those ill update as soon as I can but schools getting harder so it might be awhile

6


End file.
